


Dirty Money

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi does bad stuff and gets money for it, Teacher Hange, based off of a manga i read like 20 minutes ago, ive never written something like this before, janitor Levi, no beta we die like men, school au, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Hange finally got Levi to stop, but when he overhears Erwin and Nile discussing school funding, the short janitor can't stop himself from trying to help in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Dirty Money

**Author's Note:**

> Levi has blue ass eyes okay have you seen those eyes they are beautiful

"Hange."

She looked up and to the man.

"Oh, hey Levi."

"You need money, right?" Levi asked, leaning against the door frame. The brunette nodded silently.

"Then I'll get you some."

"Wh- Levi?! You don't even know what I need it for!"

"I over heard Nile and Erwin speaking about some sort of funding for the school. I'm assuming that's what you need it for."

Hange was baffled, how exactly was this janitor man going to make money for their already low budget school? Not to mention, what is it that he was planning? Levi shifted from one foot to the other.

"I have connections. I'm sure I can find some way to get it for you." He said, looking away.

There was a silence in the air that Hange disliked greatly.

"Well, I'll be on my way then. I don't like to waste time."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Levi gave himself a once over in the mirror before leaving. He was, like he always was when not at work, dressed to impress. It was almost as if he didn't spend all day cleaning a dirty ass school to perfection.

He knew where to go for his plan, but was he really so willing to do this? He loved Hange, whether or not she knew it, he did. He never acted on it, but he planned to, and this was going to be his way of acting on it.

Levi hailed a cab easily, asking the driver to take him to a small place called "Fru Love's Beauty Salon".

Stepping out, Levi was beginning to regret his decision, but it was already too late to go back now.

_____________  
"Levi, just what are you doing?!"

Levi looked at the woman, confused as to what she was asking him.

"I'm making some quick cash." He replied plainly, shoving the man he was fighting against the wall.

Hange groaned and pulled Levi away from the man. "Listen Levi, I know you're new to this thing, but normal people don't fight others for their money! It's illegal! Don't you want to stop doing illegal things?!"

"I do."

"Then why are you beating this man?!"  
_____________

He stepped into the place, already feeling uneasy as he walked in.

"Hey there hon, what can I get you?"

"I'd like to do some work."

The woman looked around the room. "For Fru Love?"

"Yes."

She smiled brightly at the man. "I'm sure we have some people who'd like you, go to the back and take a left, someone will guide you from there!" She instructed cheerily. Levi gave a nod and left, following the directions the woman gave him.

He, as the woman at the desk said, bumped into someone who was wearing the same uniform as the woman from before. This time though, this lady had on some nice red lipstick.

"Hello there, which room did you order?"

"I actually was told to come here for work."

"Ooh, were you now?"

Levi nodded.

"Well sir, what's your name?"

"Levi."

"Well, Levi, I'm sure there are many many people who'd love an Asian beauty like yourself! Come with me!"

__

_____________  
"Levi, what are you doing this time?!"

"He threatened me."

Hange groaned again, glaring at Levi. "You're not supposed to throw punches at people who irritate you! That's wrong too!"

Levi looked at the woman's angry face, lips parting slightly as he stared at her. His hearing began unfocusing as he stared at her.  
_____________

"Here, sit on this bed. Whoever walks in paid to see you, we'll get you set up. Is it only for today? And til when?"

"It's only for today, make it last til closing time."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Levi walked into Hange's classroom, showcasing the money he earned with a small smile of delight. "Here you go."

Hange looked at the money then to Levi. She almost fell out of her chair with a scream when she saw him.

He looked like he was beaten and bruised, he had scratches and small bruises on his face, but what really stuck out was the bite marks on his neck.

"Levi, where'd you get that?"

"I took a quick job." He replied simply.

Hange chuckled and shook her head, adjusting her glasses. "Levi, I mean.. How did you get that?"

"Ah, I used my body this time. I didn't steal it from anyone, I swear."

Hange looked up at Levi with a look on her face.

"Don't you need money? I got you some yesterday."

"I don't want this money Levi.. It's dirty money.."

"Huh? Oh- yeah I guess paper money is kinda dirty, huh?"

Hange shook her head. "You don't get it, do you Levi?"

Levi's proud smile went away.

"That's dirty money."

Levi looked down at the floor, the papers dropping out of his hand and onto the floor.

_Did I do something wrong again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fru Love's Beauty Salon is a shoutout to a song called Mann Mot Mann by Kaizers Orxhestra. It's about a brothel that usually has women there, but if you pay extra you can get a man.
> 
> Anyway, fuck you fru love


End file.
